Forbidden Fruit
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Armada - What if Galvatron had a weakness, one that would make it logical for him to join the Autobots? -slash-
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story is set in the episode where Thrust is revealed to be a traitor to the Decepticons, between the spy's escape and Hot Shot and Wheeljack taking after him. A bit of a Galvatron piece, since I don't usually write about him.

**Forbidden Fruit**

Thrust was getting away, but Galvatron was finding it difficult to care. Even as he barked orders and commanded his troops to capture the traitor, his attention was elsewhere. For some reason, the young Autobot standing not too far away talking to Wheeljack held the commander's attention. The way Hot Shot treated the Decepticon as a comrade would have made Prime proud. But it also affected Galvatron on some strange level. The Decepticon walked over to the Autobot rookie and cleared his throat to gain the duo's attention.

"Wheeljack, I wish to speak with the Autobot", Galvatron commanded. Wheeljack quickly saluted and scurried off, leaving Galvatron alone with Hot Shot, the latter looking like he was growing more nervous with each passing moment.

"Yes, Galvatron sir?" the red and yellow transformer questioned, his tone only slightly unsure. Galvatron found the other's courage quite commendable, and also found himself unable to fight down a smirk at the respective way the Autobot referred to him.

"I can now see why Prime holds you in such high regard", Galvatron spoke as his eyes studied the soft face before him, absorbing the features into his memory. "Not only are you incredibly brave, but also fiercely loyal. All this, just for your commander..." Galvatron trailed off, meeting the Autobot's gaze with an intense look.

"All for the ideal", Hot Shot responded somewhat meekly and suddenly Galvatron acted. In an instant he had his arms around the smaller frame of the Autobot as he kissed the other deeply. Hot Shot had gone completely limp in his arms, probably from shock, and Galvatron ran his tongue along the full lips of the smaller transformer. How had he not realized it before? He had wanted the young Autobot as his own for quite some time now, ever since the youth had managed to activate the power of the Star Sabre, defeating even the Decepticon commander himself with the weapon. Hot Shot had been so defiant, declining Megatron's offer of taking the younger transformer under his wing. And now he had Hot Shot right where he wanted him; where he had wanted him for so long.

When Galvatron finally released his captive, Hot Shot looked more than just slightly out of it. But focus soon returned into the deep blue optics as the startled look faded away to be replaced by a decisive one.

"I need to go after Thrust", Hot Shot spoke after he stepped away from Galvatron. "Wheeljack promised to accompany me, if that is ok?"

"Fine fine", Galvatron said with an impatient growl. Then he quickly reached out and grasped Hot Shot's arm. "Come back to me." It was spoken as an order, not a request. Because Galvatron never requests anything.

"I can't", Hot Shot said simply and Galvatron's hand released its grip on him. "I'm an Autobot." He stepped yet another step back and then, to both of their surprise, saluted before turning around and running off to where Wheeljack had disappeared.

Galvatron stared after the Autobot for a long time before glancing down on the hand with which he had tried to hold the other back. He squeezed it into a tight fist, like he could capture a part of Hot Shot inside with that gesture.

"Galvatron sir", a voice suddenly spoke from behind him, making the large Decepticon whirl around to look at Demolisher. Cyclonus and Tidal Wave had wandered off somewhere but Demolisher was still accompanying him. Only then did Galvatron realize that the smaller Decepticon had witnessed the whole exchange between him and the Autobot, and that the other two would have as well if they had not chosen to leave the room.

"Yes...Demolisher", Galvatron spoke, giving the other permission to speak and trying to cover the feeling of unease settling in his stomach.

"If you allow me to speak freely, sir", Demolisher spoke with a salute to his commander. "Joining with the Autobot at the light of this new information might actually be very beneficial."

"By 'new information', I take it you mean the revelation of this Unicron character?" Galvatron spoke. Demolisher saluted once more and replied: "Yes sir. And, as an informal note..." The shorter Decepticon's optics flickered to the direction Hot Shot had run off to. "It would also serve your personal interests, sir."

A small smile flickered on Galvatron's lips as he met optics with his most loyal follower. Ever so softly, almost uncharacteristically so, the Decepticon commander spoke: "And as another informal note; I truly wish more Decepticons were like you, Demolisher." With that said Galvatron tapped on Demolisher's shoulder briefly before walking off. He had plans to make. It was not every day, after all, when a Decepticon warlord proposed a peace treaty to the Autobots.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: Just in case some of you are wondering what the heck is up with Hot Shot, I'll put it this way: he was shocked and he definitely couldn't full-out reject the general of the entire Decepticon army; it wouldn't have helped his case any. As for Hot Shot possible feelings for Galvy here, I really can't say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 2**

It was after the peace between Autobots and Decepticons had been assured when Galvatron managed to catch the object of his obsession alone. And he was fortunate enough to catch him in one of the more less-used corridors of the spaceship.

The young Autobot did not notice him approach and released a startled yelp when he was pushed against the wall by the large Decepticon.

"Hot Shot", Galvatron spoke in a low tone. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"Oh, I've thought about it alright", the Autobot snapped heatedly and pushed on Galvatron's chest, trying to get the commander to release him. "And my answer is no. No way in dead space!" A pair of fists was slammed on Galvatron's chest plate but the Decepticon did not budge. He merely grabbed one of Hot Shot's shoulders and pushed the Autobot more roughly against the wall and snarled: "Why in great cosmos not!" He squeezed the shoulder in his grip and heard the soft sound of the metal beginning to dent under the rough treatment. "I was gentle and understanding! That's what you Autobot weaklings like, right!"

A sharp pain shot through Galvatron's chin at the harsh words. Honestly, he should have seen that one coming. He glared fiercely into the glowing eyes of the Autobot. Hot Shot still had his fist ready, just in case he needed to land another punch on the arrogant Decepticon. Teeth clenched into a snarl the Autobot growled: "Let me go."

"No", Galvatron shot back, grabbing the fist the other had punched him with. "No, I won't. I want you. And I _will_ have you, by all means necessary."

The widened blue optics wavered at the openly spoken threat in the Decepticon's words. Galvatron even noticed the smaller body shiver slightly in his grasp. This was it, the warlord thought. Now the Autobot would finally be his.

Galvatron was once more shocked by a fierce shot of pain, this time coming from his nose. The metal had most likely been damaged into a state that needed repairs if the energon that had stained Hot Shot's helmet was any indication. It was difficult for Galvatron to grasp the fact that the Autobot had actually dared to head butt him so he was caught off guard when the smaller Transformer yanked himself free from his grasp. The Decepticon was still recovering from the shock when Hot Shot darted down the corridor, determined to get as far away from Galvatron as he possibly could.

Galvatron, in turn, was left staring after the Autobot, once more watching as the other ran away from him. A cruel smirk spread on his lips, showing his sharp fangs. He would get the Autobot yet. He was willing to destroy planets to gain his goal as the ruler of the universe. It would be no trouble at all to make Hot Shot his. Even if he would have to destroy the whole Autobot army to do it.

_**To be continued...**_

_(This monster is turning into a real story!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 3**

"What has you perplexed, Galvatron?" Optimus Prime asked from his long-time rival and nemesis. The Decepticon merely glanced at the Autobot and then turned back to the window he had been looking through. Prime walked across the conference room to the window, staying at a respectable distance from the Decepticon commander as he continued: "It's so unlike you, being this thoughtful."

"What do you know about me, Prime?" Galvatron responded harshly, turning his crimson optics to the golden ones of the bearer of the Matrix. Prime was not fazed in the slightest by his hostility and answered with a simple: "I know you to be a man of action, not thought."

Galvatron turned completely away from the window then, directing his full attention on the Autobot, and spoke: "You Autobots. That's what has me perplexed." He stepped closer to Prime, clearly invading the Autobot's personal space. "I wonder..." he muttered as he placed his hand to the side of Prime's face. "What is it, exactly, that makes you Autobots tick?"

Prime was not frazzled in the least bit by the Decepticon's clearly displayed disrespect towards him and his space. He calmly turned his head to the side slightly, out of Galvatron's grasp, and, his optics never leaving Galvatron's own, spoke: "Remove your hands from my person this instant, Galvatron." The clear ice in the mechanic voice had Galvatron smirking even as he retreated a step, putting the same distance between the two commanders once more.

"I suppose I should be more careful", the Decepticon said in an amused manner. "I wouldn't want your jealous second in command to come and bite my head off again." The smirk on Galvatron's lips widened. "You still remember Avalyria, right?"

"That was eons ago", Prime cut in sharply. "I'm not young and foolish anymore, and I'm sure that you had your curiosity calmed then."

"Funny thing, Prime..." Galvatron uttered, leaning against the pane of glass behind him. "My curiosity hasn't been dimmed, even though I'm far from young and foolish." A short laugh escaped from the Decepticon. "But you have no reason to worry, Prime. I have found someone else to satisfy my curiosity." He laughed again at the mortified look in Prime's optics and decided to go a bit further. "For a warrior, your protégé has awfully soft lips."

That was the one thing that could break Prime's cool appearance completely. Golden optics flashed with something akin to hatred as the Autobot spoke with a grave tone of voice: "Stay away from Hot Shot."

"Why should I?" Galvatron challenged, his smirk not fading anywhere. If anything, it grew a bit wider. "Is your care for your men something else than just simple worry of a leader?"

It was a mistake to anger the wielder of Matrix like that, Galvatron decided later. Because he really did not enjoy getting punched by sensitive Autobots.

"I don't give meaningless threats, Galvatron", Prime spoke with a voice full of venom. "I can, and I _will_ destroy you in order to keep Hot Shot safe from you."

Galvatron met the heated gaze of the Autobot head on and snarled back: "And I can, mark my words, destroy your whole army to have him."

Neither one of the commanders was going to back down, that was painfully clear. But, for now, they did not have a clear winner. Now was not the time to finish that battle but they would get back to it if they managed to survive the ordeal with Unicron.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 4**

Galvatron might appear ruthless and impatient, but in reality he was ruthless and patient. Only a handful of transformers knew of this because more often than not Galvatron simply did not feel like being patient. But, if the Decepticon so chose, the warlord could very well outwait a mountain. And now he had chosen to be patient. After all, Hot Shot would have to come out of his quarters at some point.

After what seemed like an endless eternity of silence the door the Decepticon was watching like a hawk swished open and a familiar red and yellow Autobot slipped outside into the hallway. Bright blue optics flashed once in Galvatron's direction and immediately the smaller transformer whirled around, clearly intending to leave.

With all the effort Galvatron had put into being patient and to not smash the door in, the Decepticon was not going to have the young Autobot playing hard to get. Galvatron reached out with speed that was surprising for his heavy frame and quickly yanked Hot Shot to him by the arm. The Autobot's head whirled around as the bright optics shot him a threatening look. Galvatron briefly wondered if the other transformer considered screaming for help against his masculinity.

"Let me go", Hot Shot snapped, clearly not about to start screaming like a fem bot.

Galvatron pretended to think about his answer and then shot quickly: "I don't think so."

"Damn it, Galvatron", the Autobot hissed, trying to pull his arm free. "I have no time for your games. Nor am I in the mood to play."

"Neither am I", Galvatron shot back, pulling the Autobot's smaller frame against him own. He only had a short moment to marvel how well the other seemed to fit against him before he noticed the fist aiming for his face. He quickly caught it with his other hand, trapping the younger transformer completely. He leaned down and captured Hot Shot's lips into a heated kiss. He forced his tongue into the other bot's mouth, unable to hold himself back after being deprived of the delicacy for so long.

Suddenly Galvatron pulled back, growling from unexpected pain. He glared at the Autobot before him and growled: "What kind of an inferior life form are you? You just bit me!"

The look on Hot Shot's face was unreadable as the young transformer replied: "You're forcing me to use some really drastic measures Galvatron." And then he pulled forcefully, managing to free himself from Galvatron's grasp. He slammed right into the wall behind him, clearly injuring himself. Galvatron fought back a wince at the sound and reached out to grasp Hot Shot's arms to keep the Autobot from hurting himself any more, at that point not realizing that he was playing right into Hot Shot's hands.

As soon as Galvatron's hands closed around his arms Hot Shot started yelling loudly. This time Galvatron did flinch at the loud voice and turned his head to the side when he heard footsteps approaching their position quickly. Galvatron actually snarled when he saw the grey and orange Autobot, Red Alert.

"Leave the boy alone, Galvatron", Red Alert spoke sternly and Galvatron released his grip on the small Autobot. "Hot Shot, come with me."

Galvatron watched as Hot Shot started to move past him, his optics widening when he saw a smirk spread on the Autobot's face. That was when he realized that the smaller bot had managed to outsmart him for the time being. With this new realization he watched as Hot Shot spoke to Red Alert: "I was lucky that you were around, Red. He slammed me into the wall. I think he might have actually dented something."

"I really can't imagine how you managed to anger Galvatron like that", Red Alert replied in his usual analytic manner. Hot Shot released a nervous laugh before answering: "I just couldn't keep my mouth in check. You know how those things go."

Optics wide Galvatron watched as the rookie Autobot completely fooled the Autobot medic and before the duo turned the corner he heard Red Alert's last words: "You really should learn to behave yourself. But for now I'll just take a look at you for any possible injuries."

Galvatron sneered to himself when the Autobots' voices faded away and he was left standing alone in the hallway once more. He briefly decided that he should be the only one allowed to take a look at Hot Shot at any time before whirling around and storming off into the other direction.

So, Hot Shot was as capable of a little dishonesty as any Decepticon. That was some pretty interesting information. To Galvatron, at least.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 5**

Standing behind large pair doors, Hot Shot took a deep breath. He was extremely nervous and he had no idea why. He should not be feeling this awkward about going to see Optimus, but ever since Galvatron had first forced a kiss on him he had found it difficult to face any of his Autobot comrades. Every time when he was in the same room with any of his friends he felt exposed and tainted, like everyone could see what the Decepticon commander had done to him. He was certain that everyone knew that he simply avoided everyone. He had been a nervous wreck for days now, and people were starting to notice.

With a small sigh Hot Shot lifted his hand to knock. He barely had time to knock twice before the doors already slid open. Hot Shot hurriedly stepped inside and the doors closed again behind him. Looking up he saw Optimus standing by the window, his back turned to him.

"You...wanted to see me, sir?" Hot Shot started, using the respective term in his nervousness. Optimus turned around, his golden optics seemingly seeing right into the core of Hot Shot's frightened spark.

"I need to ask you something", Optimus spoke quietly, in a manner he had never spoken to Hot Shot before. The yellow and red bot nodded his head. "I need you to be truthful." Another nod from Hot Shot. "Has Galvatron... Has he done anything-" Optimus shook his head. "Has he approached you at any point?"

"I..." Hot Shot hesitated momentarily. He should tell Optimus everything but for some reason he was unable to. He thought it was because he was so ashamed. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't understand what you are implying, sir. We clashed briefly earlier this morning but other than that there has been nothing."

Optimus studied his face for a long while and Hot Shot was sure that the commander knew that he was lying. He was only waiting for the bomb to drop, for his leader to call him a liar and demand him to tell the truth.

"I see..." Optimus spoke quietly. "I was merely making sure. I was worried." He turned back to the window. "You may leave." Hot Shot turned around. "But." The yellow bot froze, certain that this was it. "If anything comes up, anything at all, feel free to come to me."

"Yes", Hot Shot choked out quietly. "I'll do just that." Then he rushed out of the room, his mind all the while screaming at himself: 'He knows, he knows!'

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Poor Hot Shot. It seems that no matter which story I'm writing he's always on the receiving end of my character abuse. And sorry about the short chapter, I needed some Hot Shot POV here for a change to clear his feelings up a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 6**

Galvatron was alone. Still, Hot Shot found himself shaking when he thought of going inside the room to talk to the Decepticon. The yellow Autobot could not recall a time he had felt more anxious, and he had been feeling that way ever since his encounter with Optimus. He was certain that his commander knew exactly what had happened between him and Galvatron and there was only one source where Optimus could have gotten that information.

"Galvatron", Hot Shot spoke as he stepped into the room. Well, he did not as much speak the word as he squeaked it but it was an honest effort and would have to do. "Galvatron", he repeated with more certainty. "We need to talk."

"I suppose we do", the Decepticon warlord spoke, not turning to look at Hot Shot yet. "Even though I prefer taking action instead of wasting time on words." The larger Transformer turned around; his blood red optics meeting and locking with Hot Shot's bright blue ones.

"Did you tell Optimus?" Hot Shot immediately blurted out, the intensity of the Decepticon's optics too much for him to witness. Galvatron gave a fanged smirk before drawling: "I may have hinted on a certain interest I may harbour towards a certain follower of his but now, I didn't actually come out and confess to anything."

"I see", Hot Shot mumbled with a glare, his irritation making it less difficult to meet the other Transformer's gaze. "Then tell me, Galvatron, why did you choose to join forces with the Autobots? Do you truly wish to put an end to this Unicron threat or is this merely a way to stay near me and try to convince me to trade sides?"

"I wish to eliminate Unicron", Galvatron spoke, dedication and determination evident both on his face and in his voice. He strolled closer to Hot Shot as he spoke, further strengthening his words. Hot Shot resisted the urge to step back, forbidding himself to be intimidated. Galvatron stood a breath away from Hot Shot, not touching the Autobot at all as he added: "But I must confess that there was personal gain in this course of action as well."

"And what might that gain be?" Hot Shot queried in a clipped tone. Galvatron merely smirked before grabbing Hot Shot's arms in a firm grip and leaning in closer to whisper: "Take a wild guess." Crimson bore into blue once more. "I wished to be closer to you." Hot Shot forced himself to relax in the forceful and somewhat violent hold the Decepticon had on him. This did not seem like the proper time to fight the commander.

Finally Galvatron's grip loosened somewhat as the Decepticon turned his attention to the red insignia on Hot Shot's shoulder. Keeping his voice low Galvatron spoke: "How I wish to crush that cursed emblem…I want to make it disappear and replace it with my own. Then you would be mine."

Hot Shot felt something inside him change but forced the strange new fire inside him to calm down as he shot at the Decepticon in a manner he meant to sound sarcastic: "Possessive, aren't you, my liege?"

Those words had Galvatron's optics staring right into Hot Shot's own again as the Decepticon spoke in a hoarse tone: "Say that again. Let me dream…" The fiery red optics neared and Hot Shot felt the Decepticon's lips press gently against his own. The kiss was short, maybe even sweet, and after it was over Galvatron kept his lips hovering over Hot Shot's own.

It was difficult to breathe all of a sudden, Hot Shot noticed as a strange sense of thrill and excitement caused his thinking to blur completely. Allowing his lips to brush against Galvatron's own pair with each syllable he spoke Hot Shot uttered quietly: "My liege." And with that Galvatron's lips claimed his once more.

The new kiss was powerful, forceful, even bruising to a degree. Hot Shot felt like Galvatron was trying to drain out his complete being. As much as that sensation frightened the young Autobot, it was nothing compared to the fear caused by the realization that he was kissing back.

A foreign fire burned deep inside Hot Shot and the Autobot insignia on his shoulder flashed purple for the briefest of moments, unseen by both Transformers. Even so, Hot Shot felt that something was wrong and wrenched himself away from the kiss, away from Galvatron. He looked at the Decepticon's face, regarding the strange feelings shown there but recognizing none, and turned away. He ran as fast as he could, out of the room and down the corridor. He felt like there was no place far enough from the Decepticon, but for the time being he decided that his room would do just fine.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 7**

"How do Decepticons operate?" Wheeljack glanced up at the question, coming face to face with no other than Hot Shot. Even though he would have never expected his old friend to ask him something like that he acted like it was not such a big surprise and merely queried: "What do you mean exactly?"

Clearly encouraged by the fact that Wheeljack seemed willing to answer his question Hot Shot explained: "What really sets Autobots apart from Decepticons?"

That was a simple enough question to answer, Wheeljack decided and spoke: "The Decepticon vow."

There was a nod from the young Autobot, followed by: "What is it all about, really?"

Wheeljack frowned slightly at the odd curiosity the Autobot was displaying and spoke slowly, his tone thoughtful: "I probably shouldn't tell you but I think I can trust you with this." The thing was, no Autobot had ever asked that so he did not know if he was allowed to tell. "It is to follow the force we deem worthy of ruling, to fight so that one day there will be only one ruler."

"Oh..." Hot Shot mumbled, sounding slightly put out. "Dictatorship."

"It's the only way to preserve peace", Wheeljack said, feeling like he should at least attempt to defend his views. "History has proven that."

A small hum followed from Hot Shot, accompanied by a mumbled: "Maybe..."

&

"Until only one rules..." Hot Shot muttered while leaning on the table before him, his chin resting on his palm. He was in deep thought, had been ever since his discussion with Wheeljack. Still, he immediately noticed Scavenger's heavy footfalls when the older transformer entered the room. The wise Autobot immediately caught on the glum atmosphere and spoke out: "What is on your mind, Hot Shot?"

"Until only one rules", Hot Shot repeated, this time loud enough for the other to hear. "Until peace is gained no matter the cost. They're the same thing aren't they?" He looked up at that, turning his head and meeting Scavenger's unreadable gaze. Just like always Scavenger's optics revealed nothing to Hot Shot as the older Autobot walked closer and around the desk. He studied Hot Shot for a long while, staying quiet. Hot Shot also waited silently, knowing that interrupting Scavenger while he was thinking would be a big mistake.

"Hmm..." Scavenger hummed, a clear sign that he was finally ready to speak. "Yes, deep down I suppose so." The expressionless optics studied Hot Shot's own intently. "Why are you thinking about this?"

Not about to tell Scavenger about his recent encounters with Galvatron Hot Shot shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, before replying: "Just trying to figure out what makes Decepticons tick."

"They aren't that different from us, deep down", Scavenger spoke then, apparently buying Hot Shot's vague answer. He placed his hands on the table, leaning forward a bit as he continued: "I should know, I've posed as one." A warning look came on Scavenger's face then, the only one Hot Shot was able to recognize, having seen it so many times. The pale optics almost glared into Hot Shot's own as Scavenger drawled: "But, they think differently from us. They believe that ends justify the means."

Hot Shot thought about it for a moment, before starting timidly, not sure what Scavenger would think of his theory and fearing a possible explosion: "Maybe they're just tired...tired of things not moving, of everything staying the same for aeons." Sometimes even he got tired of the constant battles, only paused by tense standstills.

There seemed to be some kind of reluctant understanding on Scavenger's steely face before the older Autobot commented firmly: "But never forget that they started this."

"Did they really?" Hot Shot asked, a bit more intensely that he had intended. But he knew he had a point and he wanted to speak out his opinion, so he continued: "Can you honestly tell me that you know that for sure? No one that old is around anymore. Nothing is certain. We have no history because of this war." Hot Shot paused then, turning his head away. He stared forlornly into a close-by corner and mumbled quietly: "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

But when Scavenger did not speak for a while Hot Shot turned back to his former tutor. The older transformer did not look angered at all as he spoke with more understanding and compassion than Hot Shot had ever heard from the other Autobot before: "It's alright, Hot Shot. We all have our moments of doubt." Scavenger briefly touched one of Hot Shot's broad shoulders, a small gesture of comfort. "I'm only amazed it didn't happen to you sooner", the former spy finished before turning around and walking off, leaving Hot Shot to ponder about things once more.

&

It was only with very brief interest that Hot Shot noticed Rad and Alexis walk through the room he was sitting in. The two were looking around, apparently playing hide and seek with the other children and their Minicon friends. Rad let out a loud complaint before flopping down to sit in the middle of the floor. Alexis looked angry but did not speak out. Since the children looked like they were going to stick around for a while longer Hot Shot spoke out: "Do the ends justify the means?"

Both humans turned their eyes to Hot Shot, apparently surprised that the Autobot had spoken. It was Rad who responded: "What do you mean?"

"Is it okay to kill hundreds now so that future generations can live in peace?" Hot Shot questioned bluntly, not caring what the humans would think of the question. He had not danced around his words previously and was not about to do so now. He still noticed himself wincing, though, when Rad's face turned into a disapproving frown and the boy exclaimed: "Of course not! What can the future be built on if everyone gets killed?"

"You shouldn't be asking this from us, Hot Shot", Alexis commented calmly. It was rather strange to see the girl not siding with Rad with her pacifistic nature but she had been spending a lot of time thinking since Starscream's death. Hot Shot had heard her asking Scavenger about Cybertron's history.

"Why do you say that?" Hot Shot asked from the girl, kneeling down to be closer to the pair of humans. Any other time the children had been very determined to have the Autobot's hear their opinion on matters, even going as far as running away on a dangerous trip across the countryside defenceless.

Alexis's face had a calm expression as she started to speak in a manner that was completely different from her usual know-it-all tone of voice: "We humans have more limited lifespans. We think of things differently from you Transformers." Alexis looked down at the floor, a gesture that showed shyness that the girl rarely displayed. "We haven't had the same kind of a violent past. We have different opinions on war, peace, time, life, and even death."

"What are you saying, Alexis?" Rad snapped suddenly, bringing the girl's startled eyes to his own. "Don't tell me you think it's okay that people get killed-!"

"I don't think that!" Alexis snarled, effectively silencing Rad's raving. "But we're different from them. This isn't our world that has been in a terrible civil war for who knows how long." Alexis glanced at Hot Shot and the Autobot felt an understanding of sorts pass between them. Then the girl turned back to Rad. "We could never even begin to understand what it's like to fight for your entire life just to stay alive. They're allowed to grow tired of it. Think of all the times you have complained about school. That's nothing compared to what the Autobots and Decepticons have had to go through."

Hot Shot slowly reached out and touched Alexis' shoulder with his fingertip as gently as he could. The girl's attention turned to him immediately and the yellow transformer spoke: "You've grown a lot, Alexis. Not even I have thought about it that way." He smiled softly. "You've helped me understand something very important. Thanks." Then the Autobot stood up. "Now don't fight with Rad, Alexis. He's just a child, like you're supposed to be." Hot Shot walked off then, only briefly hearing Rad's rasp as he spoke a quiet and amazed reply to Alexis.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 8**

This was it, Hot Shot realized as he stood in front of a metal door. His right hand rested against the smooth surface as he tried to gather enough courage to knock. It was easier said that done, to be completely honest. Hot Shot had no idea what he would say to the other, he did not even know why he was here in the first place. Releasing a soft, defeated sigh he allowed his hand to slip and fall to his side. He stepped back a step, away from the door, and was about to turn away and walk down the hallway. He froze in his tracks when the door suddenly slid open, revealing the face of the person he had been thinking about.

"So…" Galvatron's deep voice spoke out in a tone of voice that was difficult to read. "What brings you here, Hot Shot? Especially when every sensible Transformer would be in recharge at this time."

Hot Shot swallowed once, nervously, before he decided that perhaps he did not have to say anything at all. Using the advantage of speed that he had the short Autobot reached up and grasped the other Transformer's head between his hands. He stepped right into the other's personal space and tilted his head up to place his lips against another pair.

Instantly a pair of strong arms had seized hold of his frame and pulled him against a large body with crushing strength. Hot Shot was not bothered by this, however, he basked in the knowledge that only he could do this to the great Galvatron and opened his mouth invitingly. A tongue plunged into his mouth and Hot Shot's hands slipped from the other's head to go around his back and clutch at the Decepticon.

Galvatron was the one to break the kiss. The Decepticon kept his lips close to Hot Shot's own as he spoke quietly: "You're mine now."

There was little to say to such a statement, besides an agreement or an argument. And Hot Shot would not argue with something that was so true, so he merely planted a soft kiss on the lips so close to his own.

That was all the encouragement Galvatron needed before he grabbed Hot Shot a bit more firmly and stepped back to return to his room. Hot Shot gasped out in surprise when he felt his feet being lifted off the floor by Galvatron's strength as the Decepticon proceeded to carry him into the room. Hot Shot subconsciously clung to Galvatron tighter when he was lifted even higher. When Hot Shot felt Galvatron press his face against his neck he finally noticed that he was high enough to wrap his legs around Galvatron's waist. Guessing that this was what the Decepticon was getting at the small Autobot did just that, feeling extremely embarrassed by the gesture. Fortunately for him Galvatron did not notice as he used the better position to his advantage to close his door and tap in a locking code to keep everyone out.

"W-what's going to happen next?" Hot Shot whispered breathlessly, not understanding the reasons behind his quiet tone. He felt like he was committing some terrible sin right at the moment but he was unable to look at the situation calmly. It was a lot more appealing option to simply go along with whatever Galvatron was planning, since the Decepticon probably already had some idea.

The Autobot was proven right when Galvatron chuckled, a pleasant sound that had Hot Shot shivering slightly, and then the Decepticon looked up to meet Hot Shot's gaze. Galvatron smirked, showing off his sharp canine teeth, before speaking out: "I think you already know the answer to that question, my treasure." The last word was whispered huskily and Hot Shot felt his body burn, like he was about to burst deep inside.

Hot Shot was then lowered down to Galvatron's recharge bed and the Decepticon wasted no time in starting to open the latches keeping Hot Shot's chest plate in place. Soon the heavy piece of armor clattered to the floor and Galvatron pushed Hot Shot back to lie down. The Autobot's light blue optics stared up into Galvatron's own crimson ones and the Decepticon's hands began to explore the sensitive joints previously shielded by his armor. Hot Shot whimpered weakly as his mouth slipped open. Galvatron leaned down closer to him and Hot Shot instantly knew that this was his last chance to put a stop to this. Hot Shot placed a hand on Galvatron's chest.

One by one the latches on the Decepticon's armor came open while Hot Shot leaned up to capture Galvatron's lips in a deep kiss.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: Sorry, dearies, that's all you are going to get. The ideas I have about Transformers smut aren't something that should be put here so I'm simply going to keep them to myself. Enjoy the juicy foreplay instead.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 9**

It was so hard for Hot Shot to act natural with both Galvatron and Optimus in the same room at the same time. Of course there were many others present as well but only those two were aware of what had been happening between Hot Shot and Galvatron. Hot Shot knew that Optimus knew that Galvatron had been making contact with Hot Shot and the yellow bot hoped that his superior did not know what had taken place in Galvatron's quarters the previous night. That was most likely the one thing Hot Shot could have done that Optimus would never forgive. And Hot Shot did not even understand what was so wrong about it. Autobots and Decepticons were both the same thing now, were they not?

Suddenly snapping out of his thoughts Hot Shot realized that he had no idea what this meeting was about, or what anyone had spoken throughout it. The Autobot hoped that no one would ask for his opinion about anything and almost cursed out loud when Scavenger addressed him out of the blue: "How about you, Hot Shot? Are you for or against?"

If Hot Shot had been paranoid he would have thought that Scavenger had been waiting for just the right opportunity to embarrass Hot Shot like this. The nervous feeling that had been residing in Hot Shot's spark ever since sneaking into his own room early in the morning intensified tenfold in an instant. Hot Shot opened his mouth and was thinking about a good diversion technique, when suddenly he felt strangely light-headed. He swayed ever so slightly before toppling over and crashing on the floor in a heap.

The sensations he was experiencing were frightening in the very least. All the voices of his friends carried to his mind but he was too out of it to make out any words. His mouth had stopped working and most likely his throat had as well. He looked past all of the other occupants of the room until his gaze fell on Galvatron. Somehow Hot Shot knew that what was happening was because of the Decepticon. Surely Galvatron could make Hot Shot feel better again. The yellow bot tried to lift his hand to beckon the Transformer closer but he only managed to make his forefinger twitch. He released a soft, exhausted sigh before losing consciousness entirely.

&

When Hot Shot regained his awareness his gaze first met bright lights. He groaned and brought a hand to shield his optics from the brightness. Someone shifted beside him and Hot Shot peeked from beneath his hand to see Red Alert staring at a small apparatus that he had in his grasp. It was probably some kind of a medical tool but Hot Shot could not care less about it as he simply wished to sit up. And then he did just that.

"Stay still", Red Alert immediately ordered in his typical fashion and Hot Shot stayed in that sitting position. "This is a very delicate tool, any movements you might make will affect the readings." Brightly colored gauges were reflected by Red Alert's visor, proving that there really was something to look at, and Hot Shot sighed in resignation.

"Right…" the young Autobot grumbled in a bored manner. Why were all scanners so sensitive? Every single time the medic bot ran any possible tests on him he had to stay still. Unless this was all some plot devised by Red Alert to keep Hot Shot out of trouble. Not that the bot got into a lot of trouble or anything. At least Hot Shot himself was not admitting to anything.

"So…" Hot Shot spoke when Red Alert finally pulled back from his study of the flashing gauges displayed on the small screen. "Have you figured out what's wrong with me?"

The dark red visor turned its piercing gaze to Hot Shot's face and the yellow bot could very well guess that whatever was to come next was not something he would like. It was more than apparent from the expression on the medic's face, with his mouth pressed into a tighter line than Hot Shot had ever seen before on the stoic Autobot's face. Hot Shot was actually right about to pull the question back when Red Alert finally answered: "Well, it is more than obvious that your innermost energy levels have risen dramatically in a very short period of time." The medic paused for a moment, and then continued: "I know from first-hand experience that these things can happen overnight. However, they are always triggered by something." Hot Shot was once more given a piercing stare. "What I can't figure out is what your trigger was."

"Does it really matter?" Hot Shot spoke in a manner that he hoped not to sound as defensive as he was feeling. The last thing he needed was for Red Alert to jump into conclusions.

There was a small hum from the older transformer before Red Alert simply shrugged and spoke: "In all cases that deal with the most sensitive energy systems it is highly preferred that all the reasons behind any changes are known." Hot Shot avoided looking the medic in the optic. "We're talking about your spark box's energy levels. It's the most vulnerable part of your body and the most difficult one to fix if it becomes damaged."

"Is it damaged then?" Hot Shot demanded snappily. "Is my spark box in danger of breaking down from the change that has happened?" When the medic shook his head Hot Shot nodded his own and finished: "Then there's nothing to worry about."

Suddenly there was a hand resting on Hot Shot's shoulder and the yellow bot turned his head to see Red Alert looking at him, but this time it was with worry. A soft sigh escaped from the medic, as he seemed to gather his wits before finally speaking: "I'm a doctor first and foremost, Hot Shot. Anything you say to me will stay between us. Not even Optimus has to know if you aren't in life-threatening danger."

"It's…" Hot Shot started and then looked down at his lap. "It's sort of embarrassing to talk about."

"I see…" Red Alert spoke in an understanding tone. It was actually too understanding in Hot Shot's opinion. He turned a glare at Red Alert's face and then muttered: "You know what happened."

"Well, I have seen enough to know what exactly causes these kinds of readings", Red Alert replied simply. "Who was it then?"

"I know that I'm not supposed to tell you that", Hot Shot grumbled in a putout manner. "I have probably broken all possible rules there are about cases like mine."

"As I said before", Red Alert spoke in a calm, and strangely comforting, manner: "None of the things you tell me here will be passed on to anyone else as long as your life isn't in danger."

"How about I just form my problem out for you?" Hot Shot suggested, actually wanting to get this thing off his chest as soon as possible. "I'm not ready to speak any names but I'll try to give you an idea of why I'm being a bit tight-lipped about this." Hot Shot rubbed his upper lip briefly before continuing: "He's older than me, old enough to be my father actually. He is also of superior rank. See where I'm going with this?"

The look on Red Alert's face was somewhat scandalized. The medic released a very discreet cough before speaking in a querying tone: "You mean Optimus-?"

"No", Hot Shot interrupted. "Not Optimus. But you are getting close." The last one was added as an afterthought and Hot Shot found himself actually hoping that Red Alert would guess the right answer.

"Jetfire?" Red Alert's voice was horrified when he exclaimed the name. He worked to stand up. "Just wait until I get my hands on that cradle-robbing-"

"No no no!" Hot Shot shouted out, grabbing Red Alert's arm. "It's neither one of those two. Why would you even think that?" Honestly, did everyone want a piece of him or something? Not that he was not flattered but enough was enough. He looked at Red Alert in amusement suddenly as he asked: "Where have you even learned such a word, Red Alert? Have you been more influenced by the humans that you have been claiming?"

"That is not the issue here", Red Alert spoke firmly. "What happened to you is."

When Red Alert had sat down again, he was studying Hot Shot with a calculating gaze. Hot Shot acknowledged the fact that Red Alert was trying to deny the last possible option but he was in no mood to prolong what had become inevitable by now.

"You're thinking the correct answer, you know", Hot Shot muttered. "And before you ask, yes, I was a willing participant." He gave Red Alert a stern look. "Now what I want to know is if you're going to run off to Optimus to tell what I have done or if you're going to finally stop pestering me about this."

"I won't tell anyone Hot Shot", Red Alert said with a resigned sigh. "My promise still stands and I'm not going to break it."

"Good", Hot Shot said in a satisfied tone, finally finding it within himself to smile again. He jumped off the examination table and started to make his way out of the room. A hand on his arm stopped him, though.

"Just be careful", Red Alert warned softly before releasing him. Hot Shot nodded his head once, a sign of both gratitude and understanding. Then he left.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 10**

When Hot Shot left the infirmary he was most certainly not expecting to come face to face with Galvatron of all people. The young Autobot stared at the Decepticon commander in a startled manner, managing to only gasp out: "What are you doing here?"

A scowl appeared on Galvatron's face as the tall Transformer grumbled: "Well, aren't you just happy to see me."

"Ehe, sorry", Hot Shot muttered awkwardly. "I meant to ask why you do not seem to be worried about anyone seeing you here?"

"No one can question my decisions", Galvatron spoke confidently and Hot Shot shot the Decepticon an incredulous look. "Except for Prime, but he already knows what I want from here."

"That's exactly what I mean!" Hot Shot cried out reaching out to grasp one of Galvatron's arms. "Why aren't you worried about Optimus? He would never approve of this so why aren't you considering the possibility of a fight?" The Autobot squeezed the arm in his grasp desperately. "I don't want to have to witness you two tearing at each other's throats." He lowered his gaze, ashamed of his fear, his weakness.

A hand landed on top of one of Hot Shot's own and he lifted his optics to Galvatron's face once more in confusion. The Decepticon was looking at him in a surprisingly tender manner before he lowered his head to lean his forehead against Hot Shot's own.

"I wonder…" Galvatron grumbled, his deep tones unusually soft. "Is it your leader who you worry for or me?"

That question had Hot Shot speechless for a moment. It had Hot Shot realizing with clarity that he was currently committing betrayal towards the Autobots; he had not told Optimus about what was going on between him and Galvatron when his commander had clearly asked about it. Every time Hot Shot had responded to the Decepticon's advances, it had been when he had been caught in the moment. He had given in to Galvatron without a thought to each of them as soldiers on separate sides; he had merely considered them two Transformers in love.

In love? Had he really thought that? It was so ridiculous. There was no way this could be love, Hot Shot thought as he sighed and moved his head to rest it against Galvatron's chest plate. But, still, there was a possibility that Hot Shot had simply been watching too much Earth television. On screen the human couples had acted blissfully happy when they were together and they had shared loving touches and affectionate words. All Hot Shot had gotten from Galvatron were words of possession and obsessed touches of someone who fished to dominate. And Hot Shot had been allowing many of those touches and was actually craving for more.

Hot Shot's hands and arms hung limply against his sides as Galvatron wrapped his arms around the smaller Transformer possessively. It was there that Hot Shot realized how different Transformers truly were from humans, but the thought did not last for long before the yellow bot's ponderings were interrupted.

"It's alright", Galvatron spoke suddenly, squeezing Hot Shot against his chest. "I understand your desire to stay loyal to Prime."

"No", Hot Shot interrupted, lifting his hands to press them against the Decepticon's back. "That's not my answer." Hot Shot pulled back slightly, staying within the cocoon of metallic arms as he met Galvatron's crimson gaze. The Autobot then spoke: "Both of those things… Day by day they become closer to meaning the same thing to me." To Hot Shot's deep shame, the small Transformer's voice broke before he could finish and with a strangled gasp he pressed his face against Galvatron's chest in a subconscious attempt to hide his weakness.

The two stood in silence for a long while, Hot Shot breathing heavily as he tried to calm down his raging mind while Galvatron stood still and silent like a statue. Not a single sound escaped from the Decepticon but Hot Shot managed to find comfort in the calmness of the older Transformer.

"I'm sorry…" Hot Shot muttered softly, even though the words were not directed at Galvatron. The Decepticon seemed to understand this, however, as he stayed silent and merely placed one of his hands to the back of Hot Shot's head in a comforting gesture.

Caring was one word that Hot Shot would have never before used to describe Galvatron. But, right at that moment Hot Shot changed his mind about that. There was something changing, deep inside the young Autobot, and he now decided that he was better off not fighting it. Who knows? Perhaps the change would be for the better.

"Galvatron?" Hot Shot questioned silently, turning his head so that the other's chest would not muffle his voice. The Decepticon hummed in response, signalling for the Autobot to continue.

But Hot Shot did not speak another word. Instead he tilted his head upwards and attached his lips to Galvatron's neck. The synthetic skin was captured between his teeth as he drew a gasp from the taller Transformer. Large hands grasped Hot Shot's upper arms but the Autobot was not bothered and continued to lick at the Decepticon commander's neck.

Everything was burning and something hotter than anything else was alit somewhere deep within Hot Shot, near his spark. When Galvatron pushed him away from the contact that he craved for the yellow Transformer merely stared blankly at the desire burning in the red eyes.

"Where's your room?" Galvatron questioned and Hot Shot caught on quickly. With a wide smile he moved out of the Decepticon's grip and grabbed one of the large hands within his own as he started to lead the way.

Surprisingly enough, Galvatron did not protest the gesture.

&

Galvatron was glaring at the ceiling intensely as he thought. Beside him, Hot Shot slept on peacefully. Or, at least Galvatron hoped that the younger Transformer was peaceful. Hot Shot had been very confused earlier, but Galvatron did not really have such morals that would stop him from taking advantage of that. Besides, it was not like Hot Shot had not wanted it or had not enjoyed it. On the contrary, it was the Autobot who had thrown himself at the commander and Galvatron had not seen any plausible reason to refuse, other than the fact that Hot Shot had not been in the right state of mind.

It created a surprisingly tranquil feeling to simply lie down side by side with Hot Shot, even with his always-present armor off. Usually being without armor meant that he was vulnerable and that was a feeling he hated. Still, with Hot Shot there beside him, equally vulnerable if not even more so, Galvatron felt daring enough to not get up to pick up his discarded chest plate.

A soft sigh had Galvatron turning his crimson optics over to the form resting beside him. He saw that Hot Shot was still asleep, however, and showed no signs of waking up any time soon. It was with a rare smile that Galvatron watched the young Autobot curl up further against his frame, finally his.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
